One Kiss From You
by Niteshayde
Summary: This is rated PG only because it's romantically themed... use your own judgement, people! *raspberries* Ok, this story is majorly Kurtty, and that's really all you need to know. Plus, it contains spoilers for a movie most of ya'll have never even heard of


This is a songfic to Brittney Spears' song _One Kiss From You_. I know, I know: all you Brittney haters are wanting to throw turnips at me. But wait a second! This fic is an extremely WAFF-ey, Kurtty piece of goop! You'll love it!   
And if you hate both Brittney Spears **AND** Kurtty stuff, I'm screwed anyway, right? So on with the show! 

Disclaimer: I own not the X-Men nor the song, and I don't own _The Langoliers_, either. Those belong to, in this order, Marvel comics, Brittney Spears, and Stephen King. And the fic contains _The Langoliers_ spoilers, so read at your own risk. (Ha! A short, sane Disclaimer! From _me!_ BOO-yah! Uh-huh, uh-HUH uh-HUH uh-HUH! ...okay, I just spoiled it. Dang.) 

_* * *_

_I'm dreamin of one kiss from you   
A love long and true   
We'll go on and on yeah_

"How about this one, guys?" Jean suggested, holding a video toward them. "_The Mummy_." Scott read aloud. "Didn't we see this in the theater?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think _everyone_ saw it in the theater. We, like, saw it as a group, remember?"   
Jean put the video back, embarrased. It wasn't easy finding a video that no one on the team had seen already. They'd already dismissed _The Matrix_, _Three Kings_, and _Idle Hands_. "How are we supposed to rent a movie when at least one of us has seen every one?" Evan asked, slumping against the display, an exasperated look crossing his face. This was starting to seem impossible.   
Suddenly Rogue called out, "Hey, y'all! Here's one Ah never even heard of! Looks good, though..." When the rest of the teenage X-Men reached her, she read aloud, "_The Langoliers_ takes ah red-eye flight from L.A to Boston into ah most unfriendly sky. Only eleven passangers survive, but landin' in an eerily empty world makes them with they hadn't. Somthin's waitin' for them, ya see..." She trailed off, grinning at the way the movie's teaser had ended.   
The others looked interested, too. "I've never heard of it, either," Jean admitted. "What do you think, guys? Rent this one?" There was a wave of shrugging, and Scott spoke up: "We'd better; I don't know how many other movies out there none of us have seen." 

_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young   
To know it's love that makes me feel this way   
Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun   
To know it's shining on me every day_

The X-Men were sitting in various positions in the living room. Jean was telekinetically popping the tape in, when Kurt ported onto the couch next to Kitty, holding a large bowl of popcorn. "Just in time, ja?" he asked her, one eybrow raised and a smirk on his face. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Whatever, fuzzy. Just give me some popcorn."   
Kurt passed her the bowl; with a triumphant grin, she phased and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nyah nyah, I got the popcorn!" she teased, batting her eyelashes at him. Laughing, he scooted over and went straight through her; not used to passing through _people_, she jumped up and squeaked, unphasing and dropping the bowl. Grinning truimphantly, Kurt grabbed it with his tail, picking up a few spilled kernals and throwing them at her. Giggling, she settled back on the couch and threw them back.   
A popcorn-war soon ensued. 

_When it's warm outside   
And the look in your eyes   
Is calling to show me the way   
I don't want to wait_

About a half-hour into the movie, the popcorn war was forgotten. Craig Toomey, who was probably certifiably insane by that point, was seeing all ten of the other remaining passangers as weird, faceless creatures, and the little blind girl, Dinah Bellman, was looking in the same directions he was at the exact same time. She went on to say that she saw what Toomey had seen, and everyone pointedly glanced over at Jean, who grinned. "And so mutants are integrated into the standard horror-movie plotline," she drawled, causing the others to grin, too.   
Storm had joined the teens, and Jean given her chair up to the weather witch. She was now sitting on Scott's lap, and the two of them were talking more than paying attention to the movie. Evan was goofing off, tossing M&Ms up into the air and catching them in his mouth, glancing nervously over at his "Auntie O" whenever a candy missed its target and ended up on the floor instead. Rogue was sitting near him, laughing at his antics. Every once and a while, Evan would toss her an M&M, which she would catch clumsily.   
Kitty and Kurt were still on the couch, eating the popcorn from the bowl in the couch. Kitty had finally gotten tired of Kurt's antics as he held the popcorn bowl in his tail, grinning and holding it out of Kitty's reach. After a while of that, she'd grabbed the bowl and phased it partially through the couch, between them. Kurt had smiled uneasily and, obviously hesitant to have his tail phased there along with it, settled down.   
After that, it had gotten pretty calm and quiet. 

_Just one kiss from you   
And suddenly   
I see the road layed out in front of me   
You give me strength   
You give me hope   
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole   
And I don't know just what I would do   
Without one kiss from you_

Kitty glanced over at Scott and Jean, who were whispering playfully to each-other. They were a definate couple, sitting there like that, and it was even more apparent when Jean turned slightly and stole a quick kiss before turning back to the movie. Scott laughed and squeezed her, kissing her on the cheek.   
Sighing inwardly, Kitty turned back to the movie, too. But she couldn't concentrate; she kept glancing over at Kurt. The thought of sitting in _his_ lap the way Jean sat on Scott's raced through her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Anyway, it wasn't as if she _liked_ him.   
Not _like_ like him.   
Not really... 

_I don't wanna hear my time will come   
When it feels like it's already here   
We should learn to walk before we run   
But why go anywhere when you're so near?_

Kurt grinned as Dinah repeated word-for-word everything Brian and Nick had said, even managing to do a slight British accent. *_Score one for the little blind girl,_* he thought, amused. Letting his gaze drift from the TV across his teammates, he ended up looking straight at Evan as he pelted Rogue with an M&M.   
Rogue turned to Evan, saying something soft (to soft for Kurt to hear, anyway, even with his pointed ears) yet harsh. Evan laughed and replied, "Y'know, you're pretty when you're mad." Uncharacteristically, Rogue blushed, turning back to the movie with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.   
Kurt heard Kitty sigh, and when he looked over, she was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Also turning red when he smiled at her questioningly, she quickly shook her head, mouthed "Nothing," and fixed her gaze intently on the screen. A bit confused, and with his heartbeat speeding up slightly, Kurt reimmersed himself in the movie. He couldn't really keep his mind on it, though.   
His thoughts kept drifting back to Kitty. 

_Cause when I reach out to you   
So sad and confused   
And feeling like I could cry   
You dry my eyes_

Her face burning, Kitty stared at the screen. Kurt kept glancing over at her the way she had at him, but she didn't look up. Sighing, he relaxed and was finally able to get back into the movie. The only sounds were Scott and Jean's whispers, and muffled yelping as Evan continued pelting Rogue with candy.   
After a while the movie began to speed up, and Toomey actually revealed what the Langoliers were: "Just hair and teeth and fast little legs." And after that, when Toomey escaped and stabbed Dinah in the chest, Kitty's gasp was audible from the opposite side of the room. Her eyes tearing up a little, she hugged her legs to her chest and leaned over, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.   
She felt him stiffen, then relax slightly. He looked over at her, eyes wide and head spinning. Wondering if he'd ever get the chance again, he closed his eyes and breathed deep, the intoxicating smell of her shampoo making him dizzy. Smiling slightly, Kitty closed her eyes, too, and snuggled closer, hardly aware of what she was doing.   
After a moment's hesitation, Kurt slipped his tail around her waist. 

_Just one kiss from you   
And suddenly   
I see the road layed out in front of me   
You give me strength   
You give me hope   
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole   
And I don't know just what I would do   
Without one kiss from you_

Her heart pounding against her chest, Kitty sat tensed. She was nervous, and could hardly think straight. Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to breathe evenly, she felt her heartbeat return to normal. Still, the feel of Kurt's tail around her waist was making her tremble slightly, goosebumps spreading up her arms.   
She was extremely aware of the feel of his breath against her hair as he turned to look at her. "Cold?" he asked quietly. She shook her head quickly. "No," she responded just as softly, turning a little to look him in the eyes. "I'm okay. Comfortable." She began to blush as he smiled, the light from the flickering TV glinting off his fangs. *_Cute!_* she thought, smiling a little herself.   
She couldn't hold his gaze for long, though, and turned back to the screen, beet red. But she found it hard to concentrate on the movie in her current position, in Kurt's arms.   
And she had no problem with that. 

_I'm dreamin of one kiss from you   
A love long and true   
We'll go on and on yeah   
I'm lookin for one kiss goodnight   
To last all my life   
On and on yeah_

Kurt's head spun with dozens of thoughts, most of them unhelpful. One, though, sounded extremely sensible: *_You don't know if this will ever happen again. If you don't work up your nerve to do something,_ anything_, you might lose your chance._* For the life of him, though, he could only think of one thing to do. He could kiss her. *_But,_* he reasoned sadly, *_Kitty will probably hate me if I do._*   
Still that one part of his mind insisted, *_Why? Because you 'look like a demon'? Because you 'scare her'? She doesn't look scared right now. Sheiss, she's_ blushing!_ She wouldn't be doing that if she thought you repulsive._* That made sense; still, Kurt was reculent. He wanted to kiss her, sure, but if he did, nothing would ever be the same. They could never go back to being just good friends. And that thought scared him; if he was wrong, if she didn't feel for him, he would ruin whatever they had.   
It would be better to wait until he was sure.   
But... but there might not ever be another opportunity. If he waited, a time this... _right_... might never come again. And it was that thought which brought him to a decision. 

_Just one kiss from you   
And suddenly   
I see the road layed out in front of me   
You give me strength   
You give me hope   
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole   
Just one kiss from you_

Kitty was able to follow the movie now, not feeling quite so distracted by Kurt's presence. Albert had hit Toomey over the head with a toaster in a sheet. Several times. Kitty had to stifle a laugh as the line *_he's like the thing that never gives up_* ran through her head, making a skewed _Emperor's New Groove_ referance. Finally Toomey gave up and fell over, unconsience.   
Half expecting Toomey to stand up again, Kitty glanced over at Kurt, surprised to find him gazing at her again. Her eyes met his, and he smiled hesitantly. Responding with a shy smile of her own, Kitty turned back to the screen, only to feel Kurt shift slightly. He reached over and stroked her cheek, and she froze. Slowly, she turned to face him, asking him a silent question with her eyes; she was too breathless to ask aloud.   
His only responce was to press his lips gently to hers.   
Her head swimming, she was unable to react for a split-second. Then she found herself kissing him back, reacting with a passion she never knew she had. The movie, though still playing, was forgotten, and neither teen cared that the rest of the team was sitting nearby. 

_I'm dreamin of one kiss from you   
A love long and true   
We'll go on and on yeah_

Rogue suddenly nudged Evan, smirking. "Hey, Ev- look at our teammates. Guess mah brothah finally won Kitty ovah." Evan looked to where Rogue was pointing and laughed. The two X-Men were liplocked, oblivious to the fact that, on the screen, the Langoliers had finally appeared, and were zooming around eating reality. "I guess so," he responded, smirking himself and imagining the hell he would give Kurt over this later. *_I am never gonna let him forget this,_* he thought smugly. *_As if he would, anyway!_*   
Jean was also aware of what the two teens were doing; in fact, she was trying hard to keep Scott from looking over there. He would probably start lecturing if he saw the two. After a while, though, he glanced sideways, a bit confused as to why she kept chattering when he made a move to turn his head. Sure enough, when he saw Kitty and Kurt, he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to start in on a lecture, probably something along the lines of 'you're both too young'. Never mind the fact that he was only eighteen himself, and had kissed Jean more intently than that before.   
Sometimes Scott could be such a hypocrite.   
Jean put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. *_Shh,_* she whispered telepatically. *_Leave them alone. Let them enjoy the moment. A fist kiss is always important; I'm sure you don't want to spoil it._* Scott looked at her for a moment, glaring a little, then relaxed. She removed her hand, and he whispered, "You're right. Besides," and he grinned, "it's about time they realized they were perfect for each-other."   
On screen, Nick and Laurel kissed, and Jean thought about the incredible timing. There was one thing she knew for sure, though, something that Kitty and Kurt would find out soon enough.   
One kiss could change everything. 

_I'm lookin for one kiss goodnight   
To last all my life!_


End file.
